


A Song I Love The Melody Of

by IllegalCerebral



Series: CM Bingo 2019 [10]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: 1930s, Alternate Universe - 1930s, Alternate Universe - Theatre, Broadway, Broadway Star Penelope Garcia, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dancing and Singing, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Great Depression, Show Business, Theatre, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-16 07:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21504373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllegalCerebral/pseuds/IllegalCerebral
Summary: 1930s Broadway - Penelope Garcia thinks Luke Alvez is an upstart who hasn’t earned the right to direct a big song and dance show. Luke thinks Penelope is a  (talented and admittedly beautiful) diva who hates his guts without even knowing him. The problem for producers Emily and Hotch is that they can only get their show bankrolled if both are on board.Add to that mix an investor who’s getting a little too involved in the creative process and a hundred people’s jobs on the line and Luke and Penelope hold more than just their own fates in their hands
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner & Emily Prentiss, Elle Greenaway/Spencer Reid, Luke Alvez/Penelope Garcia
Series: CM Bingo 2019 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1272575
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is an entry for @cmbingo, the prompt is Historical AU. More notes can be found at the end of each chapter

“Nuh-uh. No way. I would rather die. No! I’d rather never sing again for the rest of my life than work with that smarmy, overrated, no good talentless hack!”

“Yes Ms Garcia you’ve said, repeatedly” Mr Hotchner sighed, “Unfortunately the only way we’re going to pay for this show is by getting our angel to fprovide the majority of the funding and Mr Rossi loves Alvez’s work as much as he loves yours. Says he’ll only fund us if he’s directing and you’re starring”

Garcia slumped down at her vanity, a flurry of feathers and glitter momentarily swirling upwards like cotton candy snow, the scent of talc and Shalimar creating a dreamy haze.

She was a goddamn professional but this was where she drew the line. Alvez was an upstart. He’d gotten lucky with a small variety show in some no name theatre that a producer just happened to stumble across and suddenly he had a show on Broadway – _The Profilers_. Yes it had been successful, yes the audiences loved it and it was critically acclaimed and yes it had made the cover of every tabloid and theatre rag in town but so what? He hadn’t earned the honour of putting on that show and now they expected her to work with him.

“Ms Garcia, I know that Derek Morgan leaving the business was hard” Hotchner began. His voice was gentle and didn’t so much as waver with hesitation despite the rocky ground they were on, “I admire him too. He was one of the best directors I ever worked with and his choice to leave was a blow to us all but times are hard. The Depression left no one unaffected, you know this given all the good work you’ve done for the homeless and the hungry. Half the soup kitchens in New York have your generosity to thank for keeping them open. Not only do we need this show to go ahead so that our people can earn a decent wage and feed their families but people also need a little bit of magic and hope at times like this and there is no one who can deliver that quite like you.”

Damn this man. He looked like an undertaker and talked like an accountant but not only was he one of the best producers in town but he could read people like a book and always knew what to say.

“I am all about the sparkle and spectacle” Penelope conceded, “And above all else I am a professional so I’ll do it but I expect Mr Luke Alvez to work to my standards got it Hotch?”

“Thank you” Genuine relief crossed his face. Hotch had been expecting much more of a fight, “We start rehearsals at 9am sharp on Monday.”

* * *

“Her? No way Prentiss. Penelope Garcia is a diva, she’s too much for anyone other than Derek Morgan to handle” Luke threw up his hands.

“Rossi won’t bankroll the show unless the two of you are involved” Emily lounged back, swirling her whisky, the ice chinking against the glass. “One way or another you’re going to that theatre and you’re directing that show. Even I have to have a word with some of my less than reputable buddies and they stuff you in the trunk of a car and drive you there”

“Why do I find that scarily plausible?” Luke grumbled. He shoved a pile of scripts from a chair onto the floor, Emily having taken up his entire couch after she helped herself to his booze. A hit show and he was still in his shitty apartment with leaky pipes and noisy neighbours. At the very least if he took this job then he could move somewhere decent, not to mention there were a lot of people out there, good people, who were desperate for work right now. “She hates me you know.”

“Oh yeah I know” Emily snickered, “She has made that very clear. You know it’s only because you got _The Profilers_ and Derek Morgan was meant to be directing that.”

“He quit,” snapped Luke. He grabbed the bottle swinging loosely from Emily’s fingers and didn’t bother with a glass. The liquid burned his throat pleasantly. “He chose to leave and I just got lucky. I didn’t force him out or steal his job.”

“Yeah but you committed the cardinal sin of not being Derek Morgan” Emily raised the glass, “My condolences.”

“You are a terrible negotiator. I bet Hotch is in Garcia’s townhouse right now sweet talking her and promising her the world while you’re…doing whatever this is.”

“Alvez, Alvez, Alvez” Emily swung her legs down and leaned in close, her voice dropping huskily as if she was about to share a secret. “I don’t need to sweet talk you because I already know you’re going to say yes.”

“Uh why?”

“Because you like her and it’s obvious” Emily drained the last of the whiskey, half dropping the glass on a side table “Also you’re a professional or whatever” She ignored Luke’s outraged splutters as she stood and smoothed her dress out. “Rehearsals start 9am on Monday. We’ll send a car for you.”

With a sweeping stride she was gone, leaving Luke equal parts perplexed, affronted and downright scandalised.

* * *

“We open on a dimly lit street, a figure emerges from the darkness, illuminated by a single street lamp,” Elle signalled to Spencer and he began to play a quavering tune on the piano, “Is he a friend or a foe? A hero or a villain? A-“

“This sounds kinda…gloomy”

The note reverberated as the playing halted. Up on the stage, Spencer and Elle glanced at each other and then down at Rossi in the front row. For his part the investor just looked thoughtful and Hotch and Emily on either side of him gave no indication about their feelings.

“He’s a hero, definitely a hero,” said Elle, a note of annoyance creeping into her voice.

“But the audience don’t know that yet” said Spencer. Any attempts at building drama and suspense were obviously not going to be appreciated right now. Best save it for the stage.

“He’s been wronged, falsely accused and fighting to clear his name. He’s a man of the people, fought in the Great War and like so many of our boys – and our audience – he came home to find he was forgotten, over looked and discarded. Spence, play him that thing you were working on the other day.”

Spencer turned back and began to play while Elle continued.

“He struggles on alone until he meets a woman. A woman who sees the good and the nobility in him and who has the same passion for the truth and justice as he does and together they clear his name while falling hopelessly and passionately in love.”

“The song is gloomy,” said Rossi, “What’s it called?”

“My Forgotten Man” said Spencer, “Our female lead sings it, then the company joins in. There’s more upbeat ones too but we think this will really tug at the heartstrings.”

“It lays out the stakes of the story” Elle nodded.

Rossi leaned back in the chair, tapping his fingers on the arm idly. In the empty theatre it sounded oddly loud, only drowned out by the rustle of papers as Spencer fiddled with the score sheets. Elle crossed her arms.

“I know you want upbeat Sir and the finale will have people cheering but this show has to have heart too. You can’t sell people sweetness and light when they’ve got brothers and fathers who didn’t come home from the front and their kids are going hungry.”

“The cast will be arriving soon” Hotch rose from his seat, “Let’s keep working on this while JJ teaches them the routines. If things needed to be shifted a little to make the tone work we can do that”

“Can we?” Elle’s voice was clipped. Hotch only rose an eyebrow in response before guiding Rossi backstage.

“Money gets the final say” Emily hopped up on stage, “For what it’s worth I love it. Got lyrics for the song?”

“Even more gloomy than the tune.”

“We’ll sell him on it I promise” said Emily, “Apart from that you good to go?”

Spencer held the music aloft triumphantly until the papers slipped from his hands and scattered across the stage.

“You’re so lucky I love you,” sighed Elle as the three of them scooped up the pages, “Yeah, we’re good to go. I have the latest draft of the script for you guys too.”

“Is it true Luke Alvez is directing?” asked Spencer, “We saw _The Profilers_. It was hilarious but I heard…” He glanced around “I heard that he and Ms Garcia don’t…see eye to eye.”

“It’s the theatre Spencer” Emily waved her hand, “A little friendly rivalry is part of the job.”

“Five dollars says one of them quits before the end.”

“You feeling confident Greenaway? Make it ten. They’ll both be here on opening night I guarantee it.”

* * *

“And five, six, seven, eight!”

Spencer launched into a jaunty tune and JJ clapped her hands, inspecting each dancer as they tried to keep in time. Half of them looked like they hadn’t had a proper meal in a few days and the other half were wearing dancing clothes with holes and patches but every single one of them had determination etched into their movements.

“And stop. Okay that was terrible” JJ held up her hands to halt the coming gasps of dismay, “But it’s only the first day. You, you and you, come to the front. We’re going from the top. Turn around a show the others your arm movements, this is what we’re aiming for ladies.”

“She’s a hard taskmaster” Luke appeared at Emily’s elbow in the wings.

“Jareau is the best choreographer in this town. We’re lucky to have her” Emily plucked a cigarette from her gold case, offering one to Luke. He shook his head.

“There’s a lot riding on this huh?”

“Oh Alvez you have no idea” Emily half laughed, “If this show bombs then we’re all done for. Maybe not Reid and Greenaway. They could head out West and try making it in the movies but the rest of us? Soup kitchens and Hooverville”

“I should have become a doctor like my mother wanted” groaned Luke.

“Who can afford a doctor these days?” Emily took a long puff of the cigarette, “At least you can make people smile.”

“Not Penelope Garcia.”

“Please! It hasn’t even been a day. Have you tried talking to her?” Luke’s gaze was firmly fixed on the scuffed boards beneath them and it took all of Emily’s self-control not to smack him round the head. She settled for a truly magnificent eye roll instead. “That’s the first step Alvez”

“I think she’s actually avoiding me. She’s been with that cheese ball all morning.”

He jerked his head towards the backstage area where Penelope and Elle were in deep conversation with a dark haired guy in a loud coloured suit.

“That’s Kevin Lynch, the male lead,” Emily said. There was the barest hint of distaste in her voice, Luke noticed. Before he could question her further she had moved to join JJ, gushing over the dedication and precision of the dancers on their third try of the routine. Luke resumed watching the read through. Kevin’s movements were sweeping, his voice loud and somewhat stilted. In contrast Penelope was smooth and lilting.

Every time Kevin spoke Luke could see Elle’s jaw tighten but her firm yet polite suggestions went unheeded.

“Greenaway is right” Luke announced. He was the director after all, this was his domain. He strode over to where they were assembled. Elle mouthed a thank you as she thrust a spare script his way. “You need to reign it in a little. Our hero is the strong silent type.”

“So arrogant? Stuck up? Rude?” Penelope raised an eyebrow.

“Guarded. He’s been hurt before, he’s protecting himself from getting hurt again.” Luke couldn’t hide his smirk but that only seemed to inflame Penelope further.

“Mr Rossi said he wanted it light” said Kevin.

“I think there’s light moments here,” Luke said carefully. Elle folded her arms, her posture suddenly shifting like she was gearing up for a fight. “It’s a very rich story with a complex protagonist. You can’t have the light without the dark, that’s what makes it so… light. Is that right Greenaway?”

A smile tugged at the corner of Elle’s lips and she softened slightly.

“That’s what we were going for. You can’t see the stars during daytime. You need night to get them to sparkle.”

“This is our night” Luke held up the script, “And you are our shining stars.”

Penelope scoffed but Kevin’s eyes were like saucers. That had been easier than Luke expected.

“Do you guys mind if we take the scene from the top?” Luke grabbed a nearby chair and settled down. Elle followed suit and Kevin fell into place, leaving Penelope standing there half seething and half confused. He couldn’t just waltz in like this!

“Your line Ms Garcia” smiled Luke. Ugh, the nerve of that man. If she wasn’t a professional…

* * *

“How much creative control are we going to give Rossi?” Emily barged into the office she shared with Hotch and didn’t even bother to close the door. He kept his sigh of frustration internal. It almost slipped out when he saw JJ following Emily in.

“I’m not complaining,” JJ said in the tone of someone who was absolutely complaining, “But he has stopped rehearsals four times in the past hour to critique my dance routines. He wants to know why they don’t look like the routines from _Footlight Parade_ and why can’t we “do the thing where we’re looking down on the dancers from above”. He does know this is the theatre right? Not a movie?”

“I hate the movies” Emily slumped down at her desk.

“I hate David Rossi” sniffed JJ.

“I hate not eating or having a roof over my head” snapped Hotch. He held up a thick wad of papers, “You see these? These are the notes Rossi made during our meeting with Reid and Greenaway. Believe me I get where you’re coming from but the man knows what he likes-“

“Does he?”

“Well he knows what he wants and more importantly he knows what he’s going to pay for.”

“Hotch-“

“Make it work JJ. Use that Pennsylvania charm to convince him we know what we’re doing.”

JJ opened her mouth, shock etched into her features before she stalked from the room without a word.

“She is totally justified in saying that and being pissed” Emily produced a cigarette, “They all are. If JJ doesn’t off Rossi first then Greenaway will.”

“He’s been married four times” Hotch shrugged, “he’s notoriously terrible with women.”

“We’re professionals Hotch” said Emily.

“I know, I know. But we need Rossi’s money for this show to be a hit because if it isn’t…”

He didn’t need to finish. The silence hung heavily between them, like a weight ready to drag all of them down.


	2. Chapter 2

“Every kiss, every hug, seems to act just like a drug. You’re getting to be a habit with me”

Penelope swayed from side to side as she sang, the gentle swish of her dress keeping the beat. The entire theatre had fallen silent. The dancers stopped their stretches, the set builders paused in assembling, and even Hotch, Emily, and Rossi looked up from their pile of notes, smiles on their faces.

“Let me stay in your arms, I’m addicted to your charms. You’re getting to be a habit with me”

Her smile was radiant and everyone around her was completely bewitched. This was why she was the best thought Luke and something he couldn’t describe rose in his chest.

“I used to think your love was something that I could take or leave alone. But now I couldn’t do without my supply, I need you for my own”

Oh god he was in trouble, he was in so much trouble. He looked over at Emily who returned his gaze with a look of triumph that screamed, “I told you so”. Luke wanted to sink right through the floor and never get up again. He could deal with actresses hating him that was fine. On _The Profilers_ one of the dancers, Lisa, had thrown her shoe and his head and declared he was the most repressed man she had ever met. He could deal with people turning their frustrations on him. The director was figure head and usually first in the firing line.

What he couldn’t deal with is being smitten with a woman who would like nothing more than to see the entire theatre fall down on his head. It was downright masochistic.

“As regularly as coffee or tea you’ve got me in your clutches and I can’t get free. You’re getting to be a habit with me. Can’t break it! You’re getting to be a habit with me”

As Penelope finished the song Luke closed his eyes trying to envision some way of winning her round or at least getting her to tolerate being in the same room as him.

“Oh sorry Mr Alvez, am I boring you?”

The piano came to a halting stop; Spencer sat there bug eyed as Penelope marched to the front of the stage, hands on her hips. Every head in the auditorium had turned Luke’s way, heat rising in his cheeks. The expressions ranged from outrage to amusement with some pitying looks thrown in for good measure. Emily seemed to be wearing all three at once.

“I was getting a feel for the music” Luke stood up, smoothing down his jacket. “That was beautiful but I hope you won’t be so distracted by individual audience members on our opening night”

Somewhere an eruption of laughter turned quickly into a cough and everyone shifted uncomfortably. For a moment no one spoke, Penelope and Luke just stared each other down, neither willing to blink first.

“Perhaps it’s time for break?” Hotch’s voice cut across the thick silence, “Then we can try the opening of Act Two when we get back”

Penelope stormed offstage without a word, quickly followed by JJ, Emily, and Elle. Luke’s shoulders sagged. This show was going to kill him. He told Spencer as much as they stood around nursing a couple of root beers backstage.

“Hotch and Emily would dig you back up” Spencer smirked, “They’ve got too much riding on this”

“Yeah everyone keeps saying that” Luke kicked a chair, “It is not helping”

Spencer shrugged and headed through the wings back to the piano. With one hand, fingers light as feathers he played a soft tune, mournful. The bottle of root beer hung loosely from the other hand.

“That’s the forgotten man song? The one Rossi doesn’t like?”

“This is it” Spencer nodded.

“It is sad” Luke admitted. He placed his own drink down and took a seat next to Spencer, “That’s not a criticism. It’s beautiful”

“Thanks. I wrote it for Elle. Her Dad went to Europe to fight and never came back. Her brothers did but she always said they may as well not have for all the help they got”

“Do you write all your songs for your wife?” Luke asked, “Or just the sad ones?”

“She’s my muse” smiled Spencer, “And the source of all my inspiration. Between you and me, the entire reason I started playing was because music is the food of love. Took a little while to find the right person though”

“Can you write a song to get Penelope to stop hating me?”

“I’m not a miracle worker,” laughed Spencer, “You have to figure that one out yourself”

* * *

“I need more sequins, more rhinestones and more feathers,” Matt said over his shoulder before returning to measuring round Kevin’s waist.

“I get rhinestones!” the actor beamed.

“No. You get a conservative suit, soft wool and pinstripes”

“We need patches or something,” said Hotch, “He’s a penniless former soldier”

“So am I and I would rather go back to the trenches then sew a patch on my suit” said Matt, “So the sequins? Rossi says he wants the show girls to sparkle”

“Does he?”

Something in his tone made Matt turn around, eyes narrowed. A lesser man would have squirmed under the intense gaze but not Hotch.

“There are on-going discussions about the…tone of the show” Hotch said carefully,

“There are one hundred people in this cast Hotch and at least twice that may costumes and accessories, not to mention doubles for the main cast. Even with an army of the best seamstresses and tailor in the world it would be a struggle to get that done before opening night and I don’t have an army”

“I know,” said Hotch. He rubbed his temples and some of the anger rising in Matt gave way to sympathy. “I will get you more people, bring your wife and Alex Blake in too. They’re both geniuses with needle and thread and I will get all the designs locked down as fast as week can”

“We have six weeks Hotch” Matt shook his head as he turned back to a very pale, shaky Kevin.

“So everyone keeps reminding me,” Hotch muttered.

* * *

The first week’s rehearsal led into the second and then the third and before anyone knew it a month had passed and they were halfway to opening night. By some miracle the show was coming together, the scenes were blocked, the songs were refined, and Elle and Spencer had managed to convince Rossi to let them keep their ‘gloomy’ song. The overall storyline and tone of the play would be gritty and realistic but with a strong sense of hope.

“You guys look nice” Luke looked up from his notes as Elle and Spencer approached in eveningwear. Spencer wore a dinner jacket of deep red rather than black and a crisp white shirt and bow tie. It was far cry from his usual mismatched morning suits. Elle had swapped her sailor pants for an elegant, deep blue evening dress with a high neck that hugged her waist. The sleeves were slashed from shoulder to wrists and her hair was set in rigid waves like a Hollywood starlet.

“We’re going to see Cab Calloway and his band,” said Spencer, practically bouncing up and down with excitement.   
  
“Ooh I love him” Penelope squealed. She hurried over to Elle, eyes huge, “You look beautiful, can you give me a twirl?”

“I borrowed it from the theatre’s costume department, Matt made some adjustments for me” Elle admitted, “I needed something to dance in”

“You guys should join us!” said Spencer, “The music is amazing. Calloway is a genius. It’ll be fun”

Penelope’s gaze fell on Luke and the smile slipped from her face.

“I have work to do but you guys have fun” Luke turned back to his notes. It stung a little but he tried to shrug it off. There were a lot of people depending on him so working late was probably for the best. Not annoying the lead actress even more so.

Luke didn’t see the looks that Elle and Spencer shot Penelope. She wilted slightly at their disapproval but a bigger part of her was too stubborn to cave.

“See you both tomorrow” sighed Elle as she and Spencer left. Luke glanced up again.

“You aren’t going?”

“I don’t know anything about jazz” she shrugged. There was an awkward silence.

“Look I know you don’t like me” Luke dropped the notes and ran his hands through his hair, “That’s fine. I don’t need you to like me but I do need to be able to communicate with my actors.”

“I-“ the words caught in Penelope’s throat.

“I didn’t steal your friend’s job” Luke said softly, “I know you miss him and I want to make the kind of show that everyone here would be proud to be in. So do you think you could maybe be a little…nicer?”

“I am the queen of nice!” Penelope spluttered.

“Queen of ice maybe” Luke scoffed but the smile stayed on his face and without meaning to, Penelope felt her own smile grow. Her face grew hot and she had to look away.

“Look… I’m still gonna give you a hard time, we should all be held to the standard that befits our level of expertise but… I do appreciate you being here Luke”

His beaming face as she glanced back was almost ridiculous, Penelope wanted to roll her eyes. Instead she mumbled a goodnight and flounced out, her stomach feeling like there was an orchestra inside and the curtain had risen.

* * *

“Ladies you’re going to have to better than that” JJ threw her hands up into the air as Spencer finished played and the dancers collapsed into a heap, “We have two weeks until opening night!”

“And we’re going to have a very distinguished guest” Rossi’s voice boomed across the theatre. Everyone halted what they were doing and Luke turned around from his front row seat with Elle.

“Oh shit Emily looks like she’s being marched to the gallows,” muttered Elle.

“My dear friend Tara Lewis is going to be my guest for the premiere” Rossi beamed and the silence in the theatre curdled. Spencer leapt up from the piano, causing a melody to spring from the jingling keys and raced out of the room. Elle shot Luke an apologetic look before sprinting after him.

“Tara Lewis? The theatre critic?” asked Luke. This must be what drowning felt like, he realised, slowly suffocating as the pressure built around you.

“That’s her!”

“Tara Lewis the butcher of Broadway” Luke said, more to himself this time. Everyone knew of Tara Lewis. Her reviews were the harshest, reducing industry titans to tears and demolishing careers with mere ink. She held everyone to impossibly high standards. There were rumours floating round that she’d once written a review that made Cole Porter nearly quit the business, that Flo Ziegfeld banned her from his shows and that Busby Berkley had met her, proposed to her and then thrown her out of the theatre all in the space of one night. 

“That nickname is an exaggeration” Rossi shrugged, “Tara is a sweetheart and she’s thrilled to see what we’ve come up with here”

Luke glanced back at the assembled company, the sea of horrified faces and eyes brimming with tears. Great, just great.

“Maybe we can discuss Ms Lewis’ visit in the production office” he rose from his seat, beckoning the investor away. He paused to address the dancers, “Ladies that was beautiful. JJ, can you take them through the Shadow Waltz?”

“Our pianist?”

“Elle will have him back in a minute” Probably.

Maybe?

Maybe Spencer had the right idea, running before Tara Lewis had a chance to tank his career.

“Mr Rossi-“ Luke paused at closing the door to the office when a wail erupted from the stage area.

“It really isn’t anything to worry about” Rossi wiped one gloved finger along the sideboard, flicking the dust away, “We’re nearly there aren’t we?”

Emily let out a barking laugh. Even Hotch looked like something internal was about to rupture. Painfully.

“Mr Rossi” Luke sighed, “The short answer is no, we aren’t anywhere near ready. If we keep going at this rate we won’t even be ready in two weeks”

“Wait…what?”

“These changes to the script and the score keep setting us back” Luke didn’t mention they were specifically Rossi’s changes causing the problems, “Mr Lynch is…struggling and now everyone is going to think this whole production is a trip for biscuits because Tara Lewis hates everything she sees”

“A trip for what?”

“Pointless” Hotch pinched the bridge of his nose, “We might as well stop now, and try and claim back some of the investment money”

“No!” Rossi leapt to his feet, “Absolutely not. I paid for the best show on Broadway and I’m gonna get the best show on Broadway”

“The business is struggling” Emily slumped down in a chair, scrabbling for the bottle of hooch stashed behind it, “We’ve got the Depression but we also have the talent and the patrons turning to the movies instead”

“People will always want to go to the theatre,” said Luke, “You can’t beat looking into the eyes of the actor and have them look back. You don’t get that connection at the movies”

“See!” Rossi shot a completely undeserved smile Luke’s way.

“The show is going to bomb!” Emily raised the bottle before taking a swig, “The storyline is all over the place. You can’t settle on what songs you want. We’re making about five different shows here”

“Emily!”

“Hotch you know I’m right. This whole thing is a bigger disaster than the Titanic”

Everyone began shouting all at once, Rossi growing redder, Emily getting drunker and Hotch and Luke seeing who could succumb to utter despair faster. Throats burned and heads pounded and no one cared whether the company could hear their creative team implode.

“Enough!” Penelope Garcia, clad in silk and pearls flew through the door like the world’s most glamorous hurricane, “There are dozens of hard working people out there losing their minds because you chumps don’t have a handle on this outfits”

Four mouths opened to protest but snapped shut in the wake of Penelope’s accusatory finger.

“I don’t care how you do it but the four of you need to pull yourselves together and deliver this show. Mr Rossi” the investor’s eyes widened, “I know you mean well but you need to let these people do their jobs. Elle and Spencer are right about giving the show more grit. Emily, Hotch, you guys need to stop pandering. Okay you’re the best in the business because you know what works. Luke is right about why people go to the theatre, they want the connection”

Something warm bloomed in Luke’s chest, heating his face.

“Thanks Pene-“

“So we need a game plan,” Penelope announced without looking at Luke. The warm feeling fizzled out. Hotch crossed to the door, opening it with such force that the cowering dancers who had pressed their ears to it had to scramble to avoid a concussion.

“Someone get Greenaway and Reid in here now” he bellowed.

“Good first step” Penelope smiled, “We’ll whip this show into shape in the space of an afternoon”

“How?” Rossi asked.

“Grit and glitter” Penelope waved a hand, “Because the alternative is me going and begging for a job at Minsky’s and Penelope Garcia is not a gift just anyone can unwrap. Luke stop gawping and get your directors notes”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‘You’re Getting to be a Habit with Me’ from 42nd Street. [.Performed in the movie by Bebe Daniels.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k5VSO8DcoS0&frags=pl%2Cwn)
> 
> [Elle’s Dress](https://www.thehouseoffoxy.com/1930s-evening-dresses/30s-siren-evening-gown-midnight-velvet)
> 
> ‘The Shadow Waltz’ mentioned is sequence from Gold Diggers of 1933 you can see it [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TAH0IKUk3aE&frags=pl%2Cwn)


	3. Chapter 3

Luke couldn’t remember the last time he worked an eighteen-hour day but they were standard for the next two weeks. Half the script was thrown out and they went back to Elle’s original storyline, the wronged man’s quest for vengeance that lead him down the path of love and redemption instead.

They kept the hope and threw in some grit and Spencer managed to write two new songs and play around with what they already had. Spencer had called in a favour from his old friend, the jazz musician Stephen Walker to help on the music and JJ had completely revamped all the choreography, and the dancers took to it like ducks to water.

Matt Simmons now had an army of people working under him to get all the costumes ready. His wife Kristy and old friend Alex Blake had been able to get some time away from their jobs as designers at high end fashion houses in order to help. It looked good for their employers to have Broadway connections, not to mention connections to the infamous David Rossi.

Hotch and Emily were the only people who were working longer hours than Luke. They’d taken out full-page ads for the show in every paper and even some radio spots. Everyone in New York was talking about _The Unknown Subject_ , as the project had been renamed.

“We might actually do this” Emily gripped Luke’s arms. He was too busy staring at Penelope practising the big number with a flurry of dancers weaving around her.

“You sure are dizzy for that dame”

“What?” Luke spluttered, “I’m not, I’m just concerned about the show”

“Sure you are” Emily scoffed.

He hadn’t been able to speak to Penelope about anything other than the show since the day it had come to a head in the production office. Luke had cornered her afterward to thank he for what she’d said but he’d barely managed to get the words out.

“Don’t get all soppy on me Alvez, we have a show to put on”

Since then they’d both been too busy for anything more than Luke giving Penelope direction. For a brief moment he had hoped that her words meant something more, perhaps when they were finished here…

“You are a grade A chump Alvez” Emily sighed, patting him on the arm. Luke’s gaze travelled back to Penelope giggling with the other performers. Yeah he was a Grade A chump.

But so what?

***

“I just want to tell you all how proud I am of you” Luke stood before the assembled cast and crew, trying to keep his voice from cracking, “This has not been an easy journey by any means. We’ve asked a lot of you and you have delivered ten times over. No matter what happens at the premiere tomorrow night you can sleep well knowing that you delivered the performance of your lives”

Applause exploded, Elle hastily dabbed her eyes and JJ whooped.

“Three cheers for Luke Alvez” she called.

“Hip-hip hooray, hip-hip hooray, hip-hip hooray!”

Maybe it would all be okay. Luke’s chest swelled with pride as he looked at the all. Even Hotch was smiling, one arm slung around Emily’s shoulders. Then he spotted Penelope, hovering to the side. His heart skipped a beat and he hoped that didn’t register on his face. A ghost of a smile danced on her lips, her gaze locked with his but a fraction of a second before it became ‘A Moment’ she looked downwards. Was that the hint of a blush on her cheeks?

“Um…Mr Alvez?”

Luke came crashing back to earth as he registered the throng of people looking up at him expectantly.

“Uh, get a good night’s rest everyone” Luke grinned, “Tomorrow night is going to be fantastic”

Leaping down from the stage he hurried towards Penelope with a strange, half-walking gait so as to seem like he wasn’t actually hurrying at all. It didn’t work.

“Ms Garcia?”

A few questioning glances were thrown their way but Luke tuned them out along with Elle and Spencer’s goofy grins and thumbs up. It felt like the temperature was rising but that might have been the fact that his heart was going into over drive. Luke could practically hear his ribs rattling like the keys to Spencer’s piano.

“Mr Alvez” The Queen of Ice may have thawed but there was still a veneer of cool detachment about her. It was like an aura screaming at him to look but not touch.

“C’mon, you can call me Luke” It was half a question and half a plea. Penelope squinted, like she was trying to suss out whether he was joking or not. ”Look” he continued when she didn’t answer, “I just wanted to say how much I’ve enjoyed working with you. I know we didn’t get off to the best start but-“

“Penny a couple of us are going down to Minsky’s you in?” the dancer wedged herself between Penelope and Luke; oblivious to the thick tension she’d cut through.

“Um sure Ashley I just-“ Penelope craned round to see Luke disappearing backstage, “Sounds great”

***  
  
“I’m sorry he what?” Hotch slammed both hands down onto the desk. Behind him Emily looked like she was going to murder someone and Luke instinctively took a step back. He’d jinxed it yesterday by thanking everyone. That was the only explanation for whatever the hell this was.

“Kevin got into a fight with a Burlesque dancer at Minsky’s and long story short he has a concussion and three broken ribs and he won’t make it onstage” Penelope rubbed her temples, “I swear to God I tried to break it up”

“Well that’s it. We’re doomed,” declared Emily, “Luke, the whiskey behind the couch is gone but I think there’s some gin there, pass it up”

“No this can’t be how it ends” Luke leapt to his feet, “Doesn’t Kevin have an understudy?”

“We-“ Emily shot Hotch a disgusted look, “Couldn’t afford one.”

“There has to be someone who can play the part!”

“You think we’re going to find someone who knows every one of Kevin’s lines and can sing and dance” scoffed Penelope, “There’s three hours before the curtain rises. That person doesn’t exist”

“Yes they do” Hotch’s voice was quiet. A cold chill swept over Luke as Hotch’s eyes bored into him. The two women looked at them in confusion.

“Absolutely not” Luke croaked.

“Wait, you can sing?” Emily asked.

“No”

“Yes he can,” said Hotch, “Like an angel and he can act too. I’ve seen it. When he was a kid he was in touring shows. I saw him on stage a few times. He’s a natural”

“I’m sorry what?” gasped Penelope.

“I haven’t done it in years” said Luke, “I wouldn’t know how to even begin”

“You know the script, you know all the songs” said Hotch, “You start with the curtain opening”

It felt like the walls were closing in. The last time Luke had been on stage he’s been all of sixteen, nearly thirty years ago. There was no way in heaven or hell he could go out there.

“You acted beautifully during rehearsal” said Penelope quietly. Luke finally turned to her, “All those notes you gave Kevin? You know this part way better than he ever did”

“I don’t have a costume,” he said weakly.

“Matt is a genius” Emily grinned, He’ll be able to make the necessary adjustments” The three of them looked at him hopefully, Luke could feel the desperation and optimism mingling in the air.

“I think I’m going to be sick” he muttered, “Okay I’ll do it”

***

God there were so many people out there. What happened to staying in and listening to the radio? What about people leaving the theatre for the movies in droves? As Luke peeped through the curtains it looked to him like every single person in New York was crammed into the auditorium.

In the box Rossi was sitting next to an elegant looking woman who had to be Tara Lewis. Luke had never actually seen her in person but who else could it be? Rossi leaned over and murmured something that made her smile. So she was in a good mood. That was promising.

“Hey” Luke jumped at the sound of Penelope’s voice, “Don’t be nervous”

“Really? That’s your advice for me as the fate of our entire production hangs in the balance. Don’t be nervous” He was definitely going to be sick. On stage. In front of everyone.

“Alvez, you listen to me, and you listen hard. Two hundred people, two hundred jobs, two hundred thousand dollars, weeks of grind and blood and sweat depend upon you. It’s the lives of all these people who’ve worked with you. You’ve got to go on, and you’ve got to give and give and give. They’ve got to like you. Got to. Do you understand? You can’t fall down. You can’t because your future’s in it, my future, and everything all of us have is staked on you. All right, now I’m through, but you keep your feet on the ground and your head on those shoulders of yours and go out”

Something swelled inside Luke. She believed in him and if Penelope Garcia, Queen of the stage believed in him then he could do anything.

“Thank you Penelope”

A half smile played on her lips

“Alvez, you’re going out a youngster but you’ve got to come back a star!”

“Okay but I’ve been doing this for three decades so I’m hardly a-“

“Shut up and get on stage” Penelope rolled her eyes. Luke nodded as the orchestra sprang into a action, the music reverberating through the very beams of the building. He could do this. Penelope stood on her tiptoes and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Warmth flooded through his whole body and he turned to her, their faces inches apart.

“That’s your cue dummy,” she whispered.

Shit it was! Showtime…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pep talk Penelope gives Luke is an almost straight quote from the movie 42nd Street when the [show’s director gets Ruby Keeler’s character to fill in for the main actress at the last moment. ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YHrpJLRkhNs)


	4. Chapter 4

The audience disappeared as Luke strode on stage, head bowed, shoulders hunched.

“Hey buddy, I’m walking here!” an actor yelled as Luke bumped into him.

“So am I” Luke snarled back.

“Yeah well watch where you’re going ya bum!”

The music began to play, soft and sad and Luke took a deep breath before starting to sing. The fear melted away with each note. It was exactly as he remembered except his voice was stronger now.

The audience clapped enthusiastically as he hit the final note and continued his slouch across the stage. Inside Luke was humming with electricity, like his whole body was on fire.

“Hey buddy!” Anderson called from the doorway of the on stage speakeasy, “You sure look like you could use a drink.”

“Can’t afford one.”

“I know a fellow soldier when I see one” said Anderson, “It’s on me.” Luke realised too late that the whisky was real but he was grateful for the soothing burn that made his throat and chest throb and took the edge off of his nerves.

There was another song sung by the bar patrons before the lights dropped and everyone hurried off stage for Penelope’s entrance.

“Remember my forgotten man? They put a rifle in his hand. They sent him far away, now look at him today” A lone spotlight bathed Penelope in a warm glow and her hair practically shone, giving her a halo. “Once I used to love him, we were happy then. I used to take care of him. Won’t you bring him back again?”

It was like the rest of the world fell away as she sang and Luke’s body felt incredibly light, like he was going to float away. Their eyes met as the song continued and Luke was sure he was going to burst.

“Cause ever since the world began, a woman's got to have a man. Forgetting him you see, means you're forgetting me, like my forgotten man.”

Applause exploded across the auditorium and without thinking Luke almost joined them but Anderson gave him a subtle nudge. The audience felt silent as Penelope rose from her seat and walked over to him. Oh god he was going to forget his lines.

“You’re new around here” she smiled at him, “I know every face, every voice, every walk, and even how every man in here sits. You’re from out of town.”

“I’m just passing through Ma’am” Luke tipped his hat and took the drink Anderson gave him. Thankfully this was just soda with a bit of food colouring. “Stopped to hear the song.”

“It was for you,” Penelope turned towards the audience slightly but he gaze was still firmly on Luke. Somewhere in the audience came a contented sigh.

“Like you said, you don’t know me” Luke shrugged, “How was the song for me?”

“It’s for all the forgotten men.”

“Well I am that.” Luke raised his glass to her before downing it, “To all the forgotten men!” The other patrons followed suit.

“What’s your name honey?” Penelope tilted her head to one side.

“They call me Gideon. What do I call you?”

* * *

The story continued. Gideon spilled his life story to the glamorous singer and there was a song about vengeance before the two set off on their adventure. The villain had a complex song and dance routine and there were some lighter moments too. Watching from the wings Luke saw tears and laughter and heard cheers from the audience.

“I think we may have just pulled this off,” Penelope whispered in his ear. Luke didn’t risk turning around when she was so close. He tried to swallow but his mouth was bone dry.

“I think we did,” he said, thickly.

“You’ve been hiding some pretty big talents from us Mr Alvez,” Penelope’s breath tickled his neck and his entire body erupted in goose bumps. This dame was going to be the death of him.

“It wasn’t deliberate. I stopped performing years ago,” he said, “I wanted to be behind the scenes more so I began doing odd jobs in shows I was also performing in, I shadowed the director and he became a mentor to me. I did a lot of un-credited and unpaid work because no one thought I could do it.”

“Oh…I didn’t know that.”

“No one does really” Luke shrugged, “Everyone thinks my success is a fluke but I know otherwise so that’s okay.”

Penelope moved away without another word and Luke finally risked a glance back buts he was gone. He hadn’t intended it as a criticism, he genuinely didn’t care about what people thought.

Okay, that wasn’t true. He cared what Penelope thought.

Luke sighed, almost time to go back on. There was one final scene where the heroes clear Gideon’s name and share a kiss and then the company does a big-

Wait.

Wait a sec. How could Luke have forgotten the kiss? It was the climax - maybe that was the wrong word, mind out of the gutter Luke – it was the grand finale! Oh he was going to have to kiss Penelope Garcia on stage, in front of people, a lot of people.

* * *

“Oh Gideon!” Penelope threw her arms around him as the villain was dragged away downstage “I thought he was going to kill you”

Luke leaned back, gripping Penelope’s arms as she sighed dramatically. This was it. He prayed to every higher power in the universe that this would go okay.

“He almost did doll. Time was when I wouldn’t have given a damn whether I left here in a Chicago overcoat but something damn strange happened.”

“What?”

“I met you.”

Luke froze. This was it. It didn’t even have to be a big deal, just a small stage kiss but in that moment his body wouldn’t obey him. His heart began to hammer, as he was painfully aware of every single second rolling by.

Thank the stars for Penelope Garcia. In one swift moment she pulled Luke down to her, their lips crashing together, one arm around his waist and the other on the back of his neck, the long finger nails gliding against his sensitive skin. A small surprised noise came out of Luke but it quickly changed into a low, moan. The kiss tasted of cherries and spiced rum. Had she needed to steady herself before this scene? Luke’s mind grew fuzzier until all her registered was the softness of her lips and the gentle probing of her tongue.

The censors were not going to like that.

A distinctively Emily sounding cough came from somewhere in the audience and finally, agonisingly, they broke apart. Penelope’s expression was unreadable and for his part Luke’s legs felt like jelly. There was no time to dwell on anything as the lights came down and Luke was pulled roughly by unseen hands and shoved into place for the final number.

* * *

Hotch and Emily huddled in an alcove in the foyer, straining to hear the audience as they made their way out.

“Damn those songs were catchy!”

“That Garcia dame is one fine canary, always was but she and that new guy were great together.”

“I’m going to bring my sisters next week. They’ll just love this!”

“I think we did it” Emily nudged Hotch, “We actually pulled this off. We’re not going to be homeless, begging in the streets.”

“You really thought that might happen?” Hotch offered Emily his arm and led her towards the exit. It was always a nice feeling to sit among the audience, experience everything like they did and there was a crackle of excitement in the air tonight. Before Emily could answer him however, their path was blocked.

“Emily! Hotch! I don’t believe you two have met Tara Lewis?” Rossi beamed at them. Tara’s face was more of a puzzle and Emily and Hotch both tensed under her steely gaze.

“We briefly spoke at an event at the Ritz I think. About two years ago?” said Hotch.

“I remember,” Tara nodded, “I was sad we couldn’t talk more. The two of you always produce such…interesting work.”

That didn’t sound promising.

Emily squared her shoulders. They’d all pulled this show together and goddamn it they were proud of that. To hell with whatever this woman thought. To hell with whatever she was going to write in her trashy theatre rag.

“And was tonight interesting?” Emily challenged.

* * *

“Will the two of you please get a room?” Anderson bellowed. The company erupted into peals of laughter and cheers as Elle paused in her assault on her husband’s face to make an obscene gesture in response before resuming her barrage of kisses. Spencer for his part looked thoroughly delighted.

Glasses and booze was passed around, someone had put on some music, and the party was in full swing with a lot of people following Spencer and Elle’s example to celebrate.

Luke stood to the side. It was their celebration and he didn’t want to encroach. He was also keenly aware that Tara Lewis’ review could make or break this show and that night might be the only party they would get if they closed the show. JJ was leading the chorus girls in a moonshine fuelled group dance, Spencer and Elle had broken apart long enough for the former to begin slamming a rousing tune out of the piano while the former tried to get everyone else to sing along. It was heart warming to see everyone so happy.

Well almost everyone.

Maybe the kiss had scared Penelope off. Maybe Luke was a terrible kisser and she was disgusted by the thought of being within a hundred miles of him. Maybe it was the acting, she was a professional after all. Maybe she was worried his poor performance would reflect badly on her. Maybe-

“Hey.”

Luke let out a noise halfway between a gasp and squeak as Penelope materialised behind him in a gown of midnight blue sequins. She shimmered like a mirage and Luke’s breath caught in his throat.

“You’re a crumb Alvez.” Penelope rolled her eyes but her tone was warm. When had she stopped finding him so irritating? Long before the kiss on stage earlier but what a kiss it had been. She was still tingling all over.

“You made me jump, creeping around like a hired goon,” spluttered Luke, “anyway, why are you here? I thought you’d be off celebrating.”

“The celebration’s happening here,” Penelope nodded. Elle was peppering Spencer’s neck with kisses as he continued playing leading to the odd wrong note but by now the singing was loud enough that no one noticed and if they had they wouldn’t care.

“Can you imagine being that much in love after so long?” Luke asked suddenly as he stared at the couple.

“Nope” Penelope laughed, “But…it would be nice to find out” Penelope bit her lip as Luke turned towards her, she could feel the heat from his face.

“Penelope?” Her name came out as a question and just as she went to answer wordlessly there was yell.

“Can I have everyone’s attention?” Hotch shouted from on top of the piano, “Guys please!”

“Oh God this is it.” Luke screwed his eyes shut.

Hotch pulled a flushed Emily up beside him. They both seemed to be shaking and for once Hotch stumbled over his words.

“We loved the show. That’s what we want to say first, before anything else. We asked a lot of you, like Luke said and you delivered exactly what was promised. I am so grateful, we are so grateful to each and every one of you.”

“What’s going on?” Elle’s eyes narrowed.

“We ran into Tara Lewis outside,” Emily said breathily, “the Butcher of Broadway looked me right in the eye and said, and this is verbatim ladies and gentlemen, she said this was the best goddamn show she has seen in years.”

The roar was deafening. The ground vibrated under them as everyone sobbed and cheered and kissed and danced and hugged. Penelope snuck a look at Alvez whose eyes were closed.

“You did it,” she murmured as she took his hand.

“We did it” he opened his eyes and they were shining, “You want to get out of here?”

Penelope pulled him into a searing kiss by way of an answer to that and every other question he could think of. Everyone else was too busy to notice and Luke sent up a silent prayer as Penelope pulled away. They could all gossip and tease later.

Tonight was for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‘My Forgotten Man’ from Gold Diggers of 1933, it was mentioned briefly in chapter one. [ Here is a longer version.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fzNcT7wfHj4&frags=pl%2Cwn) Weirdly this is the finale of the film despite not having a lot to do with the plot, the only they have in common is the theme of the Great Depression.
> 
> [ Penelope’s dress](https://media.vam.ac.uk/media/thira/collection_images/2006AL/2006AL1361.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> The title of the comes from a line in the title song of 42nd Street, performed[ here by Ruby Keeler. ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=klu_rjDMEkk&frags=pl%2Cwn) (This is isn’t the whole sequence, just two parts that were coloured, the actual film is in black and white and the final number is much longer)


End file.
